Dynca
Dynca was a Winged Cold-drake that lived in the Grey Mountains. He was a relatively compassionate, passive and forgiving Cold-drake, by the standards of Dragons at least. 'History ' Dynca was born in the First Age. He fought in the War of Wrath for the Dark Lord Sauron, being injured by the talons of Eagles. Fleeing the battle, he came to the Grey Mountains, and made a lair for himself in a cave at Sorrowdrop, hunting in the Northern Wastes. Despite being loyal to his Master, he saw no purpose in destroying the Free Peoples and due to not being called back for war, he did not trouble others. 'Appearance and Behaviour ' He was a Winged Cold-drake; these resembled their Cold-drake ancestors, except that they were more slender and graceful. Most importantly, the elongated fingers of their long forelimbs supported huge membranes — wings which enabled them to fly. Cold-drakes did not breathe fire, but relied on their claws, their formidable bites, and powerful sweeps of their tail. Like many Cold-drakes, he was white in colour. Much scarred and battered, Dynca's visage was marred by the scars of Eagles' talons - he was missing one eye and both of his horns. 'Character ' Dynca was a puzzle, a Dragon who was comparatively benign and gentle compared to other Dragons. He rarely attacked any being that came into his territory, often simply watching their activities with interest. In time, he began to actively seek contact with other creatures, hiding near known trails through the Grey Mountains and talking to any beings that came near. At first, this went badly, with Dynca often being attacked by those he wished to talk with. However, he changed his tactics, looking for people in trouble from attacks by Orcs and other creatures, and rescuing them. In time, people did talk to him, although warily. He asked about their lives, what they were doing and where they were bound. When questioned about his strange behaviour, his answer was simply, "I am bored." He would request trinkets from those he talked to - bits of old metal, cheap rings, broken glass - and ignored any finer stuff they might have. He would take these to his lair to add to the ever-expanding pile. He would also attack and loot Orcs, taking anything that glittered that survived and adding it to his possessions. He was much more ruthless with intruders into his lair. As his presence became known, adventurers sometimes tried their hand at raiding his cave for the 'treasures' he had. Those who dwelt in the mountains warned them off, not wanting trouble and knowing that the Cold-drake likely had little of worth. Nevertheless, some came, and the Dragon would kill them. Then Dynca would search his territory, pouncing on any people he came upon and questioning them endlessly about the intruders. Those who remained polite and respectful would usually manage to survive; those who were violent, rude, or who tried to run would die. Those in the mountains soon learnt to keep adventurers away from the drake, often resorting to force. The Wise were greatly puzzled by Dynca, whose behaviour was mostly not in keeping with the evil habits of Dragons. Some came to talk to him, the Wizards Gandalf and Radagast amongst them. Saruman never trusted the Cold-drake, however, and advised that it be destroyed. His fellow wizards argued against this, pointing out his defence of travellers. While the creature was clearly acting in his own interest, and was basically selfish, his presence in the Grey Mountains was doing some good. So Dynca was left in peace. He probably survived into the Fourth Age. ''The above is based on the following uncanonical sources: ''MERP:Creatures of Middle-Earth ''MERP:The Grey Mountains '' Category:Articles by Linfaren Category:Dragons Category:Servants of Sauron